


Солнце

by 2Y5



Category: Dallas Buyers Club
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, POV, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Деревья шелестели листвой в отдалении, тихий ветерок перекатывал пару упавших листьев, пропущенных дворником. Звуки проезжавших мимо машин также не нарушали умиротворенного спокойствия этого места. Иногда можно было видеть, как в солнечных лучах танцуют мириады пылинок. Я шел по мощеной булыжником дорожке к могиле Рэйон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> С самого просмотра фильма засел у меня в голове момент с их объятиями.
> 
> Les friction - Come back to me (ft Emily Valentine) - для атмосферы.

Сегодня так ярко светит солнце.  
  
Деревья шелестели листвой в отдалении, тихий ветерок перекатывал пару упавших листьев, пропущенных дворником. Звуки проезжавших мимо машин также не нарушали умиротворенного спокойствия этого места. Иногда можно было видеть, как в солнечных лучах танцуют мириады пылинок. Я шел по мощеной булыжником дорожке к могиле Рэйон.  
  
Шел, конечно, громко сказано. Медленно переставлял ноги, стараясь не запнуться, понимая, что тогда не смогу сам встать. Своего провожатого я оставил у машины, мне сейчас не нужны лишние свидетели. Я должен быть сильным. Просто это трудно… Она знала, как это тяжело.  
  
\- Привет, - я останавливаюсь у знакомой могильной плиты. Обычный серый гранит, имя - даже не твое, - годы и скупая надпись «R.I.P». Твои родители постарались, последняя дань заботы от тех, кто должны были пройти весь этот путь с тобой, вместо меня. Что я мог дать тебе? Пошлые шуточки? Оскорбления, пусть в конце уже совсем несерьезные, скорее элемент, традиция в нашей дружбе? Меня даже не было рядом, когда это случилось. Знаю, ты бы сказала, что это не моя вина, ведь я закупал лекарства… Знаю, я знаю это, но все равно не могу не сожалеть о том, что оказался вдали от тебя в этот момент. Ты всегда меня поддерживала.  
  
\- Мы проиграли процесс, - сообщаю я тебе, хотя подозреваю, что ты уже все знаешь, с твоим-то неуемным желанием совать всюду свой нос. Замираю на несколько секунд, а потом, неловко ухватившись за край гранита, усаживаюсь на траву, прислоняясь боком к нагретому за день камню. Тепло постепенно переходит ко мне, и я в кои-то веки чувствую, как мне становится легче – в последнее время я сильно похудел и из-за этого мерзну практически постоянно, но так и не могу отказаться от своих пижонских белых футболок, хотя, казалось бы, что мне демонстрировать теперь? Обвисшую кожу на руках? Выпирающие ребра?  
  
Я помню тот день, когда ты пришла в наш номер и протянула мне пачку долларов. Я пораженно уставился на тебя, перебрал купюры пальцами, чтобы убедиться в их номинале. Ты уже ушла к себе, думала, что я не вижу. Я зашел следом, ты почти тут же выпрямилась, но ключевое слово – почти. Та секунда, то мгновение отпечатались у меня в сознании. Иногда так бывает, когда смотришь на то, что видишь каждый день, и вдруг замечаешь что-то новое. Так и я тогда увидел тебя совсем с другой стороны.  
  
Ты стояла, склонившись над столом, тяжело оперевшись об него одной рукой, глаза были устало прикрыты, тоненькая фигура изломанно застыла, выдавая ту тяжесть, что оказалась взвалена на твои узкие плечи, которые не скрывала даже эта розовая шерстяная кофта.  
  
Я спросил о том, где ты достала деньги, ты ответила - пошутила. А у меня в голове никак не могли объединиться твоя реплика и то, что я увидел за несколько секунд до этого. Не вязались шутки с тем сломанным человеком, которым ты предстала перед моими глазами. И тогда я понял, увидел тот внутренний стержень, что держал тебя на плаву. Экспериментальное лекарство, героин – ты уже давно должна была быть в могиле, но нет, ты стояла передо мной, шутила, криво улыбалась тонкими обветренными губами. Столь сильное уважение, поднявшееся в моей душе тогда, я еще не испытывал ни к одному человеку, которого знал. Не придумав ничего лучше, я протянул тебе ладонь для рукопожатия. Ты неверяще посмотрела сначала на нее, а потом на меня. И после протянула руку в ответ.  
  
Ты показалась мне такой сильной в тот момент: выпрямилась, расправила плечи, даже лицо, казалось, немного утратило привычную бледность, пропуская румянец сквозь слой косметики. А потом я почувствовал, какими хрупкими, тонкими были пальцы в моей ладони. Много раз прокручивая тот момент в своей голове, я понял, что именно тогда я принял тебя. Тебя, как Рэйон, как девушку. Это был твой выбор, ты заслужила, чтобы его уважали, и пусть я этого не одобрял и никогда не смог бы понять, но я принял. Аккуратно притянул тебя к себе и обнял.  
  
Осторожно, потому как по себе знаю, что после потери веса синяки остаются по всему телу от малейшего давления.  
  
Господи, действительно - кожа да кости. А потом я почувствовал тепло. Хрупкая, тоненькая, изломанная, больная, ты все равно была теплой, словно одеяло, в которое укутываешься по самые уши, словно кружка кофе с молоком, наконец-то согревающая не только ладонь, но и кончики пальцев. Обнял покрепче, прижал к груди, стараясь согреть и тебя…  
  
 - Я скучаю по тебе… - «…солнце» так и не сорвалось с моих губ. Я провел пальцами по выбитому на камне имени, утер одинокую слезу и поднялся, вновь возвращаясь в мерзлую реальность, унося в душе кусочек тепла.


End file.
